Letters To Leo
by CharmingChrissy
Summary: Some Emotional letters from Piper to Leo. PG13 for some strong language
1. My Immortal

Letters To Leo Chapter #1  
  
A/N:I was in kind of a sad mood today.and kept listenin to this song and it jus inspired me  
  
Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Chrissy  
  
Rating: G  
  
Des: An emotional letter from Piper to Leo.  
  
my immortal  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
You said you would take away my pain, but that would take away my love, that is the cause of my pain. These wounds won't heal why did you go why can't you just stay. I put on my happy face everyday and pretend I feel nothing when I really do, mostly for Wyatt and my sisters, but I know they don't believe its ok deep down.  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
We've had so many good times and I can't get over the fact that we won't have anymore because your not here. I love you and I can't take this pain, but I have to stay strong for my son, that you left, but he knows your gone. He needs his daddy, yes I know you said that you'd be here for him but your not, and I need you too.  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
We fought to be together just to end up apart, that's not how it's supposed to be we both know it. We fought everything to be together how can it be over so soon. It was just getting good, I love you and you cant just give up these past 5 years, and your family.  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Your happy smile is what I looked forward to at the end of the day, and seeing you come home and play with your son. I loved the way you loved, you kissed me, the way you touched me, I love everything about you. Your presence still lingers around I cant stand it I need you here I want you here.  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
The only way you could make my pain disappear is to come back I need you back the family needs you back. You gave this all up to become one of the things you disliked the most. You told me you were afraid you were going to miss out on Wyatt growing up and you are, Yes your watching over him but your not going to be here like you need to be.  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
You told me you'd always be here to hold me, to wipe away my tears and save me from my worst fears , but you made the tears flow, and my worst fear come true, you left me, you left your son. I want you to know that I love you and I need you we need you please come back  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
Love Piper... 


	2. Bring Me To Life

A/N: It's not all going to be letters..  
  
Chapter 2 Bring Me To Life  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Last time I wrote to you I was angry, not just at you but at my self. Maybe if I had done something differently you would still be here but your not. I wish I could find you and bring you back here to be with me and Wyatt but I can't find you. I feel numb like someone drowning me in ice water, like a part of me is missing.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Some times I can't move, I just sit and cry in this bed that I have been in for 2 weeks, I feel like my body is locked up and you are the key I need you to come back and unlock me save me. I can't raise Wyatt like this. I have become nothing, I do nothing, and I don't want to do anything until you come back  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
I feel like a lifeless doll I need your life, your love. I always thought I was very independent but it turns out I'm dependent, dependent upon your love. I still feel as if I did something wrong maybe if I had been a better wife, or mother you wouldn't have gone. I'm sorry.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
I have become nothing but a lifeless lump that sits on the bed and cry's day in and day out. I don't eat I don't sleep, I cry for you for the love that we had for the love I still have. For the father Wyatt's not going to have, for the family he's not going to have, and for the normalcy I wanted him to have.  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
You and Wyatt were the reason I lived, the reason I was born, but I can't take care of him, and I can't live for him because half of me is gone.  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
All this time you were here I took advantage, never thought that this would happen to me and then it hit me I woke up and opened my eyes, you were leaving, and now weeks later, I feel like I'm going to die, drowning in my own tears, my pain and my misery. Please don't leave me here to die like this..  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
I need to hear your voice call my name, I need to have your warm embrace and your smell, I need you to save me from this misery before I die. I feel helpless like an infant without anyone to care for it, I feel more helpless than my own baby.  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life) Come back to me save me from this misery, Piper  
  
Should I Continue? 


	3. Taking Over Me

A/N: Since I don't really know what Chris did to Leo I'm just saying he's up there.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Taking over me  
  
you don't remember me but i remember you  
  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
and dream i do...  
  
I understand now the reason why you left, it was your destiny to become this, not I nor anyone else can change that, but it doesn't change things your still gone, and it won't change how much I miss you and need you. I try so hard not to think about it, not to dream about what we could have been, but I do and the dreams just aren't good enough, their exactly what they are, dreams, and nothing more.  
  
i believe in you  
  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
Everyone keeps telling me to have faith, I believe in you, in our love, that it will some how reunite us. I would do anything and give up everything just to find you and be with you.  
  
have you forgotten all i know  
  
and all we had?  
  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
i knew you loved me then  
  
Sometimes I think that you have forgotten what you had, and what you still have. I sit and wonder if you forgot about your family, but I try to have faith in you. I know you see me like this, I know your watching over me, but can't you come to me and take care of me and your son?  
  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
I remember when I first realized I loved you, I want it to be like that again.  
  
i believe in you,I believe in our love, and I hope that love and my determination will bring us back together.  
  
i look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if i look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
Love,  
  
Piper 


	4. Hello

playground school bell rings again  
  
rain clouds come to play again  
  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
hello  
  
Even i have fooled myself into thinking i was somewhat ok....but i can't fool myself or anyone else anymore. I feel like i'm not breathing anymore like im slowly and painfully dying. I feel like someone has ripped out my heart...and they have, because my heart was in your hands and when you left you took it with you. Has anyone told you that I need you because I'm dying without you...  
  
if i smile and don't believe  
  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
  
don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
don't cry  
  
I plaster a fake smile to my face and act like everything's ok but everyone knows it's not so why am I even trying? I knew that having happiness in my life for once was too good to be true, it always happens like that. With everything good in my life something horrible comes crashing down on it, and all the bad just out rules all the good. I knew I would wake up from my wonderful dream one day, and I'd have to face the real world, I don't even know why I fought so hard to try and have a good life, it all turns to shit in the end.  
  
suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
  
hello i'm still here  
  
all that's left of yesterday  
  
The only thing left from you is your son, I look at him everyday and I wonder how he is going to grow up with out a father. I wanted him to have the life I never had, meaning a father who would be there to care for him when he needed it, I wanted him to have a normal family, but he's not going to get that. I don't want him to suffer all the pain I did without having my father around. Please come back not just for me but your son, because he needs you more than you'll ever know.  
  
Love, Piper  
  
should i still continue???? i think the next chapter i might have a little bit of suprise for you guyz ........... will piper finally get over leo?? we never know whats in this twisted little head of mine 


	5. Tourniquet

Chapter 5: Tourniquet  
  
A/N: IM SO SORRY GUYZ!!!! I Know i said this would be the "special" chapter but it wouldnt work right so i have to do two more letters after this and then ill do the good chapter !!! lol  
  
I tried to kill the my pain  
  
but it only brought me more  
  
I lay dying  
  
and im pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?  
  
I lay here in my bed with pictures of us surrounding me, and thinking about how we used to be. I lay here dying while screaming for you. I'm so lost I don't know what to do. I have been defeated and cheated out of a good life, all that I love has been taken away, all I had left was you, Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe and for some odd reason i feel as if their gone too.  
  
My God, My tourniquet  
  
Return to me my salvation  
  
My God, My tourniquet  
  
Return to me my salvation  
  
At night I kiss my son, tuck im in and wish him sweet dreams and a good life. Then i go and pray that he doesn't suffer froom the pain that I did and still do, The pain of not having a father throughout my childhood and loosing someone I loved more than the world.  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Or will you forget me?  
  
I'm dying, playing, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you forgot your family, the family that you yearned for so bad, and sometimes I think that you forget the love that we had and still have. Sometimes I wish that I could just die so that I could be with you, but I don't know that you'll be there, i'm so scared you've forgotten me, you've forgotten us, and I don't want to leave my son mother and fatherless, because now I am both parents.  
  
My God, My tourniquet  
  
Return to me my salvation  
  
My God, My tourniquet  
  
Return to me my salvation  
  
A/N2: I didn't put the last verse of the song in because it didn't really go with the story!!!! o yea and sorry if there are spelling mistakes or anything....I had to type really fast cause i'm not supposed to be on!!!! HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKE IT!!!!  
  
and could someone do me a favor? Post this on SS on Holly and Alyssa's board as Letter's To Leo Pt.5  
  
Thanks if anyone does it for me!!!! o yea my name on ss is hyper piper in case ya wanted 2 kno!!! 


End file.
